


restless

by Crawlingthroughashes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kyoutani Kentarou's Mattress, M/M, Sexual Humor, Yahaba is petty af, it deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/pseuds/Crawlingthroughashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru wouldn't exactly call himself 'passive-aggresive,' but if he's going to lose sleep every night because the mystery guy in the room above him won't stop having really loud, mattress-creaking sex every night, then, well, who could blame him for a bit of pettiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

A heavy sigh reverberates through the air vent, and all of Shigeru's hopes for a peaceful sleep fly out the metaphorical window. He glances blearily at the digital clock on his bedside table. It reads 2:08 in glaring red. 

"You've gotta be kidding," he throws an arm over his face before letting out a sigh of his own. 

A series of creaks and thumps answer him. It's not loud enough for anyone else in the apartment complex to be bothered by it, but it's ample noise to prevent him from getting a decent sleep. The thumping and creaking is punctuated by the occasional frustrated groan, but there's no way the guy above him can be _that_ frustrated. Not if he was getting some yesterday, and every other night before that. 

In comparison, Shigeru's own sex life is pathetic. Not to mention nonexistent.

He wonders what he's done to deserve this. He's a good person, really, he is. He gives his unused coupons to Watari to use (but only right before they're about to expire), he's always willing to help old ladies cross the street (but honestly, who's ever actually seen an old lady need help getting across the street?), and he works hard at his job. His job that requires him to wake up at six am. Which is less than four hours away. And he's a full-ten-hours-of-sleep kind of guy. 

Another groan unfurls from the floor above. 

God, how is that guy still going? How much viagra did he take? 

Shigeru's thought about this before—because what else is he going to think about in his sleep-deprived state?—and he can't help his mind from wondering just what the guy looks like. He's not sure if the guy's, er, _sex partner_ is the same person every time, or if he manages to pick up someone new every night. If it's the latter, then he must be pretty good looking. Probably with full, supple lips, a defined jawline, and broad, muscly shoulders. Basically like sex-on-a-stick. 

There's nothing particularly impressive about Shigeru's own appearance. His hair is plain brown, his eyes almost the exact same shade. He's got the kind of face you'd never look twice at, and a body that could politely be described as 'lanky.' That's not to say he's never gotten any action of his own, but he hasn't had any real sexual escapades since college. It makes him just the tiniest bit bitter about his current situation. 

Huffing out another small sigh, Shigeru buries his face in his pillow. Leave it to him to pick the worst apartment complex to live in, and the absolute worst possible room in said complex. Honestly, the only thing keeping him from marching up to the guy's apartment is the knowledge that he'll have his daily dose of revenge in a few hours time. _If I lose sleep,_ he thinks, _you will too._  
  


  
  
Shigeru wouldn't exactly call himself 'passive-aggressive.' He just so happens to be a staunch believer in karma. And he's taken it upon himself to deliver karma when necessary.  
The stove clock informs him that it's not quite seven by the time he leaves his apartment. Rather than head for the main floor, though, he creeps up the stairs to the level above him. 

This has become a regular part of his daily morning routine: sneak upstairs, ring the doorbell a good twenty consecutive times, then hightail it out of there.

It's a petty form of revenge, but it never fails to alleviate his bad mood. And he's always gotten away with it without a hitch. 

Shigeru's shoes scuff against the old carpeting as he comes to a stop in front of the door at the end of the hall. Fine cracks have splintered the wood veneer, and the plating of the room number is dull and smudged from fingerprints. It's a sight he's grown familiar too, and he has the suspicion that the inside of the room isn't nearly as well kept as his own apartment. 

Shigeru hesitates, not for the first time. He doesn't really know anything about the room's occupant, or the cause of his libidinous behaviour. Maybe he has some tragic backstory about how pornhub was the sole thing to get him through a difficult time. Maybe he pissed off a sorceress-turned-prostitute that cursed him with perpetual horniness. Shigeru doesn't know. And in all honesty, he doesn't really care. 

He slowly raises his index finger to the doorbell, before proceeding to press it. It's only fair, really. Why should he be the only one to lose sleep? 

He's only gotten about three rings in, when the door flings open, and a strong hand seizes his wrist. This is certainly not part of his daily routine. 

A loud, undignified yelp loosens from Shigeru's throat. He flails wildly as he's tugged through the door-frame. His assailant releases his grip before Shigeru's had time to regain his balance, and he ends up landing unceremoniously on the hardwood floor. A few choice words burn the tip of his tongue, but his initial indignation is soon replaced with a heavy feeling of dread. He slowly lifts his eyes to the man towering over him. 

As their eyes lock, a frown forms on the guy's face, creasing deeply between his eyebrows. _"You."_

"Me," Shigeru confirms, heart-beat ratcheting up to an alarming rate. 

"You know, I should really send in a complaint about you." The guy speaks in a low baritone, voice gruff and, ok, Shigeru can see how _some_ people could find that sort of mildly sexy. But from an objective point of view, it's not even _that_ sexy. His husky voice is really just borderline attractive. As for the rest of him... Shigeru indulges himself by taking stock of the guy's appearance. He's nothing like what Shigeru pictured, and he doesn't exactly fit the standards of conventional attractiveness. His hair, for one, has been bleached blonde, but two black stripes run across it. (Maybe it alludes to some sort of bumblebee fixation?) It's also cropped close to his head, but it'd be long enough to run hands through it, or tug on. 

Shigeru clears his throat before clambering to his feet. He's pleased to realize that despite the guy's imposing presence, Shigeru actually has a couple inches on him. "Yeah? Well I'll report you, too. This is an apartment complex, not some cheap, roadside motel."

This seems to catch the man off-guard. His nose does this little scrunchy thing that is not endearing at all. "Excuse me?" 

"Look, I don't know why you can't just try cold showers or jerking off quietly like the rest of us, but there's something called common courtesy." 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Shigeru clucks his tongue. "What, did you think the walls were soundproof? I doubt there's anyone in the building who hasn't heard you getting it on." At his unremitting look of confusion, Shigeru clarifies, "Ya know, that thing you've been doing to make your bed thump constantly at ungodly hours of the night?" 

"Sex," he say slowly. "That's what this has been about? You've been fuckin' waking me up every morning because you thought I was having sex?" 

Wait, what? 

Some of Shigeru's bravado dissipates. "Wha—i-isn't that what you've been doing?" 

The blonde asshole stares at him with an unimpressed look. "Are you friggin serious? Why would you even think that?" 

"Because there was... m-mattress creaking, okay?" 

"Mattress creaking?" 

"And thumping noises!" 

The guy arches an eyebrow. Shigeru kind of wants to curl up and die on the spot. "Dumbass. It's not like there were any moans or anything."

"Well, it could've been just really unsatisfying sex," Shigeru shoots back. 

"Sex with me isn't unsatisfying." 

"You sure about that?"

"You want me to prove it to you, or something?" 

The back of Shigeru's neck grows warm. "N-no!" he splutters. 

He's met with a loud snort. "Wow, you're really stupid, ya know that?" 

Shigeru straightens to his full height, using the extra couple inches he has on the guy to his advantage. It's hard to feel bigger, though, when faced with someone who has arms twice the circumference of his own. But that just means he works out. Or has been blessed by the gods. Or maybe the bastard just has really good genetics. Asshole. 

"It was a completely reasonable assumption. And what else would cause all that noise?" 

"It's called being a restless sleeper," the blonde deadpans. 

"There is absolutely no way all that noise was just from you tossing and turning." 

He's leveled with a glare. "It's an old mattress." 

"A-are you kidding me? Buy a new one then!" 

"I haven't had the time." 

"Then make time! Are you really that inconsiderate?" 

"Yer one to talk," he mumbles. "Ringing my doorbell twenty times every morning. How immature are you?" 

"At least I'm considerate enough to own a decent mattress." 

The totally one-hundred percent unattractive blonde folds his hands tautly across his chest. "If it bothers you so much, you can go out and buy me one yourself." 

"Sorry, but I work during the week." 

"Then I guess I'm not getting a new mattress until the weekend. So that's four more nights you get to imagine me having sex." 

Snarky little shit. Shigeru purses his lips. "Yeah, well... you... i-if I had a comeback I'd be saying it right now." _Nailed it._

He looks momentarily confused, before mouthing the word 'dumbass,' seemingly more to himself than to Shigeru. 

"Look," Shigeru starts, glancing at his wrist even though he never remembers to put on his watch, "I have to leave for work like... five minutes ago, actually, so can we maybe come up with a compromise?" He inhales, putting on his best business-man smile that Oikawa helped him to perfect. "Since I'm not a restless sleeper, how 'bout we trade rooms for the next week? I'll sleep on your mattress, and you can sleep in mine. That way we both get proper rest." It sounds like a perfectly fair arrangement to him. 

"What the hell?" he sounds appalled by the idea. "I'm not letting you in my bed." 

Okay, first of all, _rude_. 

Shigeru's smile twitches, and it's all he can do to keep himself from mirroring the other guy's scowl. "Then what do you propose?" When it's clear no answer is forthcoming, Shigeru changes tactics. "Why don't you sleep on my couch then? Since you..." he pauses, eyeing the austere and sparsely furnished apartment, "Don't even have a couch? Really?"

"I'm not gonna sleep on a couch belonging to some weirdo I don't even know."

"Sorry, let me introduce myself." He extends an arm that meets nothing but empty air. "I'm Yahaba Shigeru." 

There's a beat of silence before, "Kyoutani," is grumbled in a low voice. 

"Cute name." 

Kyoutani flushes, but before he can launch into an angry, half-mumbled tirade, Shigeru says, "Come by my apartment tonight. Unless you want me ringing your doorbell all night long." 

With that, Shigeru turns on his heel, leaving Kyoutani and his spartan (read: boring-ass) apartment room behind him. 

It's only once he's left that he realizes Kyoutani probably has no idea where his apartment room even is. 

Shigeru shakes his head wonderingly. What the fuck kind of day is he going to have, if this was his morning?  
  


  


  
A very unproductive day, as it would turn out. Shigeru narrowly missed stapling his fingers to his paperwork (twice) because he was so distracted. He doesn't know what he was thinking. He just met the guy and he basically invited Kyoutani to sleep in his bed. What was he thinking. Who does that. Who in their right mind does that? One week isn't that long. He's been dealing with bed-creaking filled nights for months. He should really just tough it out. Or switch buildings so he never has to face such embarrassment again. 

Kyoutani was right. He really is a weirdo. 

  
  
It's with more than a modicum of reluctance that he trudges home. He stayed extra late, busying himself with paperwork that he'd normally take days to do. 

Why did he do this to himself. 

And... shit. What if Kyoutani is secretly a serial killer and Shigeru just invited him in? A kind of cute, angry serial killer, but _still._

It's after eleven when Shigeru finally steels himself and makes his way to Kyoutani's room. The creaking and thumping noises always started up pretty late, which can only be a testimony to the fact that Kyoutani most likely stays up fairly late. 

He rings the doorbell. Then rings it another five times for good measure. He hears what can only be a snort of laughter from behind the door, before the lock clicks and Kyoutani opens it.

"Ya know, you're like a sugar-high trick-or-treater."

Any retort Shigeru has shrivels up and dies in his throat as his eyes snap to Kyoutani's bare chest. What the hell? It's freezing outside and there is absolutely no way Kyoutani isn't cold. Shigeru's personally wearing fleecy pajamas with volleyballs patterned across it. And he's still chilly.

Shigeru's eyes wander downwards in confusion, searching for goosebumps, or any sign that he may be cold. Kyoutani's stomach is surprisingly nicely defined, the jut of his hip bones visible above his black boxers. 

His mouth goes dry, "Why are you wearing underwear?" he demands, voice coming out more shrill than he'd like. 

Kyoutani blinks slowly. "Want me to take it off?" 

"No!" 

"You always send mixed signals?" 

Shigeru buries his face in his hands, but he's certain that the redness in his cheeks is blaring through the gaps in his fingers. How has Kyoutani already mastered how to make him flustered with just a few choice words? 

"Just... at least go put a shirt on!"

Kyoutani grumbles, but complies. He emerges from his bedroom wearing a t-shirt so tight it should be fucking illegal. "You're pretty bossy, ya know." 

Shigeru barely hears him. "Just... um, come on." 

The next few minutes are extremely awkward, but Shigeru can't bring himself to break the silence, not when it would mean looking at Kyoutani's sleep face and half-lidded eyes, or noticing the long shadows his lashes cast over his cheeks. "Yahaba?" Kyoutani's voice comes out surprisingly soft from where he's now settled on the couch. That's the first time he's said his name. Shigeru feels a frisson of... of some nameless emotion, excitement or eagerness, or _something_ travel down his spine. 

"Yeah?" he asks just a little bit breathlessly. 

"Nice slippers."

It takes a few seconds for the words to process. Shigeru glances down belatedly at the bunny slippers he'd forgot he was wearing. Shigeru flips Kyoutani off, muttering "asshole" under his breath as he heads to his room. If the word sounds more fond than annoyed, then, well, it's not like anyone has to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> because all good first dates involve mattress shopping


End file.
